Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-voltage device having an internal conductor, an insulating body that surrounds the internal conductor along its longitudinal direction, comprising insulating layers of a synthetic material that is impregnated with a resin, and electrically conductive control inserts so as to provide the field control, said control inserts being arranged in a concentric manner around the internal conductor and being spaced apart from one another by means of the insulating layers, wherein at least one of the control inserts is a contact insert that is connected in an electrical manner to the internal conductor by means of a contact-making device, wherein the contact-making device comprises a contact element that is configured from an electrically conductive material that is connected in an electrical manner to the contact insert.
High-voltage devices of this type are known from the prior art. They generally have the task of insulating a high-voltage line from its environment, wherein the environment is essentially at ground potential and said high-voltage line comprises a current-carrying current conductor and is at a high-voltage potential.
However, the internal conductor of the known high-voltage device is mostly not an ideal cylinder-symmetrical shape and its surface has irregularities that are caused during the production process. For these reasons, the field distribution in the environment of the internal conductor is generally not homogenous which may result in the functionability of the high-voltage device being reduced.
Furthermore, it is necessary for electro-technical reasons to connect the internal conductor to the contact insert in an electrical manner by means of the contact-making device. This is also referred to as a ‘contact-making arrangement’.
WO 2015/172806 A1 discloses a high-voltage device in the form of a high-voltage feedthrough having insulating layers that comprise a synthetic material in the form of a non-woven synthetic material. In the case of the high-voltage feedthrough known from WO 2015/172806 A1, the contact element is provided by means of a flexible metal band. The metal band is fixed at one of its ends to the internal conductor and at the other end to the contact insert. Moreover, the metal band is fixedly surrounded by an insulating material of the insulating body.